


Trapped (3. Living nightmare)

by LovelyAnathema



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Maybe a little pessimistic, Mutant Trafficking, Not Really A Happy Ending, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Poor Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Torture? is not graphic but just to be safe, its open, nothing grafic but mentioned, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAnathema/pseuds/LovelyAnathema
Summary: The room they were in was dark, hot and, expectedly, had no windows; also there seem be cameras in every corner available.The air was humid, thick; it was almost painful to breath it in, but that probably was caused by another reason.Or, our favorite duo gets kidnapped and interrogated about an incident they can’t say they weren’t part of(Please, read the tags)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623892
Kudos: 59





	Trapped (3. Living nightmare)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late but I just can't not post it, right?
> 
> TW; torture, human traficking. Both are vague and not really graphic, but if it bothers you maybe skip this one. Just to be safe

The room they were in was dark, hot and, expectedly, had no windows; also there seem be cameras in every corner available.

The air was humid, thick; it was almost painful to breath it in, but that probably was caused by another reason.

Peter wasn’t sure how long they had been there. But he was pretty sure that he’d being awake almost two hours. Mister Stark, on the other hand, hadn’t woken up yet. Probably because he didn’t had a super metabolism that’d burn through whatever drug they’d given to them abnormally fast; so maybe their captors wouldn’t come back until they thought both were conscious.

It said a lot about him that, beside the incessant tingle of his Spidey sense, the thing that unnerved him the most was the fact that he hadn’t being able to break the handcuffs and chains restraining him; probably vibranium. So their captors knew they were dealing with someone enhanced. And he wasn’t wearing his mask.

So, okay, he was terrified. But only slightly, he knew it wasn’t ideal to let anyone know that. And, yeah, you could also tell a lot about his life with that fact.

  
  


He was pulled out of his thoughts by Mister Stark beginning to stir.

“Shhh, Mister Stark,try to not move, please.”

The older man frowned, but did as he’s told.

“Kid?”

“I-It’s me, sir. I think they are watching us”

“Who?”

“I… I don’t know”

You could also tell a lot about Tony Stark just by witnessing this exchange. Like the remarkably stubborn man trusted infinitely on the younger one, for example.

However, as soon as Tony started to remember the men, the punches and the gas they threw, he  _ had _ to make sure the boy was fine. So he half opened his eyes. “Are you alright?”

Peter wasn’t surprised to see the man didn’t exactly listened to him, but he couldn’t really blame him.

“I guess” he said, trying to give him a reassurance smile; just to tense up immediately.”They’re coming”

Tony knew better that to lose time asking, he knew the kid could hear way better than him, so he positioned himself in front of Peter as well as he could, given the circumstances 

Suddenly, a group of six man came in, all them wearing weird looking greenish trench coats.

“Well, well, finally awake, are you?” the shortest man said.“Took you long enough”

“Yes, why? Needed a critique on your Dr. Evil impression” Mister Stark sneered.

“Always saying the wrong things, Stark, eh?” the disgust in the man’s voice was evident.

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you going for the seven dwarfs? I’m not interested, thank you.” 

_ Mister Stark always said they wrong things in these situations _ , Peter thought, trying to not repress a smile. He was kinda grateful for it.

The man pretended to think. “You see, I need to hear you sing first” 

_ Oh, that’s what they wanted _ .

“Sorry, ugly. You need to bring me a bouquet of roses and a sentient animal first”

“Well, you are familiar with sentient animals, aren’t you?”

“Not that I remember. See that’s why I asked”

“So you don’t happen to know anything about that mercenary or any his friends, are you?”

_ Mercenary? _ The only person Peter could thought of was Deadpool, but it seem unlikely to associate him with Mister Stark.

“Nope, got the wrong person, sorry.” the millionaire tried to sound relaxed, but he was still trying to keep Peter out of view in the most subtle way he could. Because he knew  _ Spider-Man _ was friends with Deadpool.

“Really? You’re not going dumb, aren’t you? Because last time I checked you were close with a red freak who happens to be a friend of the scumbag I’m talking about” Everything was so casual, it was as if they’re talking about gardening tip.

“See? This broken phone of a system always makes things difficult nowadays. You can’t even make your jobs right. Now could you please live?” 

“I didn’t expect you do cooperate, but wanted to give it a try for the sake of the child with you” he spitted threatenly.

Now, that tensed Tony.

“Trying to pretend to be noble, now?” the man sneered.

“Not wanting any civilians involved is just common sense” Tony had to make them believe Petar had nothing to do with him.

“So let’s try again” he said happily “Give us everything you got on anyone involved on the riot to the Killerbrews” as one of the other guys threw metal scraps of what it seem to be a collar to the floor.”And we promise to let you go, probably with the boy, it depends.”

At that Peter turned his head up, he knew what this was about.

Months ago Spider-Man had helped Deadpool giving those jerks a thrashing, but they were far from being the only ones involved. The X-Men, Daredevil, Jessica Jones and later Iron man with S.H.I.E.L.D. were all there, just to name a few.

It turned out the Killerbrews were trafficking with children, but worse. So much worse. They didn’t just kidnapped them, but they experimented until they got to a “desired state of mutation” and then sold them sell to the highest bidder. For once in his life, Wade hadn’t wanted to risk it. It had to end there. So he had tried to recruit pretty much everyone he knew (even with his reputation it wasn’t that hard) and they all want for the final blow. 

In the end, it had been worth it; even with the earful he received from May and Mister Stark and Happy and Rhodey and Pepper and Ned and even MJ. 

Tony also knew what it was about. He remembered calling the kid when saw his location and found it fishy , then he learned with whom the vigilante was and freaked out when he told him what he was about to do. The older man tried to talk him out of it, but as soon as he understood it was in vain went to get help from the F.B.I. and S.H.I.E.L.D. Because it was the right thing to do, and not because he was turning into an helicopter parent, thankyouverymuch.

“The only thing I know is that everyone there pretty much started wearing red as soon I appeared, but their fashion choices aren’t quite at my level yet,” Okay, even Tony could feel he messed up, but he couldn’t think on anything better to to other than trying to gain time.

“Too bad” the man looked glad.

Soon the guys dispersed. Two grabbed Peter, two grabbed Tony and the last one punched the latter on the stomach.

“Mister Stark!” Peter knew he could help his mentor, even if he was handcuffed. But Tony looked with right in the eyes and he could almost hear him say “ _ Don’t you dare” _

Then Dr. Evil No.1, pulled a tube out of nowhere and hit on the shoulder with full force, Peter could hear something snapped.

“No! Mister Stark!” he got free with a headbutt and managed to push the pole man to the ground before falling himself.

“Aren’t you a feisty one, boy” said the man, getting up. “Not precisely ideal, but we can manage” and then tasered him with the tip of the pole.

“Leave him alone!” now true desperation could he heard on the hero’s voice. But it didn’t seem to do much.

“No, I think boys like this one, should be disciplined” the man stopped, “and who knows? Maybe it would help you be reasonable…” He proceeded to take a knife out of his pocket and put it against Peter’s face. “Anything you wanna say, Stark?”

“I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING YOU DON’T, THOSE GUYS ARE CAREFUL WITH THEIR IDENTITY!! PLEASE, LET HIM GO!!!”

They were enjoying watching Mister Stark lose his composure.

“See? You’re full of wrong answers. such a shame” the man almost purred as he dragged the knife across the brunette’s cheek.

Peter’s eyes were so big, they almost fall out of his skull. If the bad guys didn’t know Peter was enhanced, they would do soon. The cut had been superficial and would disappear in a matter of minutes.

“You may continue, gentlemen” and the clone like guys started to beat Tony again.

“No! Stop!” the boy struggled again “I can-”

“Boss! Look!”

.Just as he predicted, his face was already healed. Tony had never, ever wished his kid didn’t have super healing, until then.

“Oh, what do we have here?” Dr. Evil legitimately sounded delighted.”Stark, you hypocrite, is he your little toyboy?”

“Don’t you dare!” Tony was struggling so hard he was sure he was about to break both of his arms “Don’t touch him!”

But the bald man didn’t pay attention to him. He was looking right into the boy’s eyes.

“Who are you, young man?”

Peter held his gaze, defiant. But didn’t answer. 

“The problem is with me, leave hi-” one of the men tasered Mister Stark again.

“I see, still the bad attitude, uh?” his tone was disturbingly pleasant “I can work with that”. He grinned as he went to cut deeper into the boy’s arm. Wanting to prove how fast would it heal.

But Peter kept struggling, they knew he was enhanced know, he didn’t have to hold back.

Except the leader noticed his intentions and tasered him again. “Chain him!”

This was gonna be a hella long night

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critisism is always welcome :)


End file.
